Fate of a Phantom
by BayGirl31
Summary: Danny Phantom was always a thorn in Vlad Plasmius' side, but when Plasmius gets his hands on an Infi-Map, he uses it to send Danny to another dimension! Now Danny fights crime alongside the Young Justice team while searching for a way home before Plasmius can carry out his evil plans and destroy everything Danny and his friends worked so hard to protect.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so first I want to say thank you for reading my story. I know it is not the best ,as it is my first fanfiction entry, but I am trying. I would greatly appreciate any and all feedback you would like to give whether it is about what you like, what you don't like, where I could improve, etc.**

**Thanks again! :)**

**BayGirl_31**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Young Justice or their characters. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Phantoms and Portals_**

**Location: Amity Park**

**Date: September 3rd**

**Time: 1755 EST**

"Just give it up Ghost Child for I, Technus, master of all things technology and with my new and improved form and gadgets, will defeat you once and for all! I will finally get the respect I deserve!"

Floating in front of this ghost called Technus with a bored expression and arms crossed, the self-proclaimed hero and resident ghost of Amity Park Danny Phantom raised an eyebrow in response. "Really Technus, that's fascinating. Has anyone ever told you that you should consider a career in writing fiction? Just save yourself the embarrassment of being beaten by me again and just get in the thermos."

"I will do no such thing! I, Technus, shall never be captured by such a prehistoric containment device! Allow me to show you what I mean. Ha ha!" Technus directed an attack towards Danny that consisted of various computer-related electronics. Sighing, Danny turned intangible and allowed the gadgets to just harmlessly pass right through him.

Below the two 'fighting' ghosts, Danny's two best friends Sam and Tucker were watching with the same bored expression as their ghostly friend. "Technus just never learns does he?" Tucker mentioned to Sam while still watching the fight, who replied with a simple and bored "Nope", popping the 'p'. They barely reacted or even blinked when Danny shot an ecto-blast at Technus' head and proceeded to suck him into the Fenton Thermos.

Returning to his friends on the ground, Danny looked really bored and annoyed with his situation as of late. "Ugh! I have been fighting ghosts non-stop for the past two days and I'm losing valuable study time! And for what?! To throw a single punch or ecto-blast at whoever I'm fighting and have them easily sucked into the Fenton Thermos? This is getting me nowhere and is a waste of my time…"

Sam looked at Danny and motioned to the Thermos in his hand. "What I don't understand is why they think coming back to fight you is going to accomplish anything. You obviously defeat them quickly and with little effort anymore. What's the point?"

"Yeah dude, they don't even compare to you anymore and don't even provide a real threat or challenge like they use to. Only thing they got going for them is their annoyance and persistence. But mostly annoyance…"

"Well if you want a challenge that badly Daniel, then allow me to liven things up for you."

The three teens immediately recognized that voice and quickly looked around to see if they could spot the new spectral intruder. When Danny spotted him floating above the Nasty Burger, the local teen hangout, he turned his green-eyed glare toward his arch nemesis. "Plasmius" He growled. "What do you want this time fruit-loop? In case the first dozen times weren't enough to get it through your thick skull, let me say it again: You are NOT going to kill my dad, you are NOT going to marry my mom, and you are NOT going to suddenly get me as the 'perfect half-ghost son/apprentice' you have always wanted. So whatever you are planning to _try_ to change those _facts_, you might as well forget about it and go back to being a lonely rich man who seriously needs a cat."

"Oh but there's where you're wrong Daniel."

Danny looked surprised at the older ghost. "You actually got a cat?"

"Let me guess, you named her Maddie." Sam stated, her tone dripping with sarcasm, only to be completely grossed out when Plasmius grinned back. "Oh, gross!"

"Dude, you are one seriously crazed up fruitloop."

"What I was actually going to say was that I do have a plan to change those 'facts' of yours young Daniel." Plasmius said with an evil grin. "And to make things even better, you won't be around to do anything about it! Behold, the tool to end your constant meddling in my plans." Plasmius then pulled out what looked to be an old scroll of some sort, but Danny instantly recognized it, and laughed.

"You're joking right? The Infi-map? I don't know how you got it from Frostbite without his permission, but that's not a weapon." Danny said as he continued to chuckle, his friends also getting a laugh from the scene. "I have to admit Plasmius, you look really funny pointing a map at me! Hahahahahaha!"

But then Plasmius done something that caught Danny off guard; he grinned.

"I'm sorry my boy, but there is more than one map, and it seems that the owner of said other map never told you _everything_ it is capable of." This caused Danny to blink twice before he resumed his previous glare towards the older Halfa. "You see Daniel, the Infi-map can do much more than bring a person to another time period or realm," he smiled wickedly at the next part, "it can also teleport someone to another dimension. Oh and here's the kicker, you won't be able to escape unless it was asked to the map that was used _specifically_ on you." Danny's, Tucker's and Sam's eyes grew wide in disbelief with this turn of events. "In other words child, you can't return unless I wish it! Or someone manages to get possession of my Infi-map and ask it to bring you back."

Danny's eyes were wide in horror. He started involuntarily stepping backwards with his hands raised defensively saying "No! Wait! You can't do this! Vlad!" Plasmius grinned and then aimed the glowing scroll at the scared ghost child. "Infi-Map! Send Danny Phantom to a different dimension!"And with a pink beam of light and a frightened scream from Danny later, there was silence.

And the ghost boy was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Location: Mount Justice**

**Date: September 3rd**

**Time: 1822 EST**

The team has just finished their meal graciously provided by the resident Martian, M'gann. Even though she was still getting used to Earth dishes, she was a surprisingly good cook. Not that it mattered to Wally, he would eat anything she made, saying it was because of his 'high metabolism due to being able to run up to a few mph shy of the speed of sound', when everyone knew it was really his way of trying to get on her good side.

After observing the time and realizing that it was after 6pm, the team leader Aqualad made sure he took the time to remind his team of a certain appointment. "Is everybody ready?" After quickly looking to his teammates, which included Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian, and seeing them all waiting in their hero outfits he nodded and proceeded. "Good. We shall train amongst ourselves until 1930hrs before taking a small break as Black Canary will be here at 2030hrs for our training session, and we must not keep our instructor waiting."

As the team began to head toward the training platform, their attention returned to the living room they just left as a bright green light lit up the entire room. After staring at the swirling green light that appeared out of nowhere for a few seconds, Kid Flash asked the obvious question: "Uh guys, what is that?" As soon as the words left his mouth, the caves computer announced an alert.

"_Warning. Warning. Unknown energy impulse detected. Sealing all exits and shutting down all zeta-tube transportation_."

The young heroes positioned themselves in a battle ready stance, waiting for something to emerge through that green light, although nothing could prepare them for what came next.

They all tensed as they saw a body emerge from the unusual light. But this body didn't attack as they had originally suspected, instead it just fell straight down until it hit with a loud crash on the teams' living room coffee table causing dust and debris to go everywhere.

The team just stared at the scene with wide unbelieving eyes, with only Robin rushing forward to investigate further. What he saw was a teen not much older than himself, wearing what looked to be a black and white HAZMAT suit with white gloves, boots and belt. And is that a thermos attached to his belt? But what really got Robin's attention about the teen's appearance was the fact that he had pure white hair, and his body seemed to glow slightly. Realizing the boy wasn't moving, Robin placed two fingers from his black gloved hand over his carotid artery to feel for a pulse.

There was none.

Robin quickly turned to face his still stunned teammates. "Guys! He doesn't have a pulse! Someone come give me a hand!"

Kid Flash was the first to snap out of his daze, running over to where his friend and the unknown teen were. Kneeling down and quickly looking over the condition of the boy, he raised a questioning eyebrow to the Boy Wonder. "You sure he has no pulse Rob?"

"Yes I'm sure! Why?" Robin replied to the speedster.

"Because it looks to me like he is breathing…" KF stated as he pointed at the unconscious teen's chest. Robin looked down to observe his chest, only to become wide-eyed once he saw the rise and fall that indicated breathing, and life. It was slow, very slow, but there. Robin quickly re-checked his carotid pulse, only to yield the same result as before, and proceeded to check every other site he knew of for a pulse.

Robin sat back and looked at the teen with wide eyes and mouth hung open. This shouldn't be possible! How can someone not have a heartbeat but still be breathing? It's not something he came across before, and he worked with Batman!

By now the rest of the team had made their way over to the scene. After seeing the looks on both Robin's and KF's faces, Artemis asked "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Kid Flash continued to stare, but responded to the question as best as he could in his state with a simple "W-w-we don't k-know…" Wally is a man of science, and he was trying to figure out how this whole scenario was scientifically possible. As far as he knew, it wasn't.

"What do you mean? What happened to get you two all worked up like this?" M'gann asked, trying to get more information from the two boys.

Robin looked to the team with an expression like they have never seen before. "I've never seen anything like this before. H-he has no pulse, but yet he's breathing…"

The whole team now had the same expression on their faces as Robin and Kid Flash did. How was this possible? What do they do now? Does that mean the kid is still alive, or not?

As ashamed as they may be to admit it, they were all too shocked to do anything. For what seemed like an eternity, not one person moved.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I shall try my best to update soon. I may even try to update once weekly! :)**

**BayGirl_31**


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Stranger

**Hello everybody! I thought that since it is the weekend, I would upload 2 chapters instead of one so you might be able to get a better feel for how this story will be progressing. I hope you enjoy! :)**

**BayGirl_31**

******I do not own Danny Phantom, Young Justice or their characters. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Location: Mount Justice**

**Date: September 3****rd**

**Time: 1828 EST**

M'gann just stared at the unknown boy. "But how is that possible? I thought humans couldn't breathe if their heart didn't beat?"

Kaldur tried his best to calm down and be the leader of the team. "I believe we should move this boy to the MedLab to see if we can figure out what is wrong with him. Superboy, can you carry him there? Robin and Kid Flash proceed there and hook him up to an EKG, EEG and see about starting him on an IV. M'gann, try to gain access into his mind, see if you can find out who he is and why or how he came to be here. Artemis, you and I will search the database for anybody matching his description. Everyone clear?" After receiving a nod from his team, he sent them all on their way with a simple and authoritative "Go."

Robin and Kid Flash rushed to the MedLab to get a bed and the required supplies ready for the arrival of the mystery teen, while Superboy carefully scooped up said teen and headed to the MedLab himself. All signs of their previous shock and awe gone from their body as they were now all in hero mode, but being in hero mode doesn't mean they still can't wonder how everything they witnessed is possible.

As Superboy came into the room and laid the unconscious teen on the bed, Robin and Kid Flash hooked him up to the different machines. These machines confirmed what the team already knew, that this boy had no heartbeat and his breathing rate was extremely low, yet he was alive.

"I don't understand how this is possible. I mean, I've seen some weird things since I started as Batman's partner four years ago (he was 9), but never anything like this."

"I know right! This is just too crazy, even for us!" KF confirmed while looking from the stats to the teen. "M'gann, are you going to try to get in his mind?" M'gann's eyes then turned completely green for a minute before returning to normal. "Anything?" KF asked?

M'gann shook her head. "No." She replied. "His mind is active but he seems to have some kind of barrier of energy that keeps me from his thoughts. I never encountered anything like this before. I'm sorry."

Robin placed a reassuring hand on M'gann's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out soon enough." She smiled at the Boy Wonder and he removed his hand from her shoulder as he seemed to get an idea. He fiddled through a few cabinets until he found the needles he was looking for. "I'm going to take a blood sample, you know, see if he was poisoned or anything. KF, can you swab the injection site?"

"Sure, but I don't think I can. His suit, gloves or boots won't come off!"

"Well then look for a tear in his suit or something."

"Okay, got one. Right forearm. Can you use the radial artery without blowing it?"

"I'm gonna have to. We have to check his blood to be sure there isn't anything seriously wrong with him. It's the only place we can do it besides on his face and neck. Swab it."

Kid Flash swabbed the area and then prepared some gauze and band-aids for later. Robin waited for the nod from Kid and then proceeded to inject the needle and draw some blood. All four teens in the room (including Superboy) was shocked when they saw the color and thickness of his blood.

M'gann looked at Kid Flash. "I thought that human blood was red, so why is his green?" She asked.

Robin withdrew the needle and eyed it suspiciously. "I don't know. He could have been poisoned, but I don't know of any poison that can do this. I'm going to have to send it to…"

Robin was cut off by a moan that escaped the strange boy as he started to stir. He opened his eyes slightly to reveal glowing, neon green eyes. His eyes dazedly looked around the room and widened when he realized he had no idea where he was. He tried to sit up, but quickly found out that he was bound to the bed, causing him to freak out more. A black-gloved hand rested on his shoulder and gently pushed him back. "Hey calm down, we won't hurt you. We found you unconscious and brought you here to monitor you and wait for you regain consciousness." Robin told the boy. He seemed to calm down a little at those words.

"So, you're not going to dissect me? Or rip me apart 'molecule-by-molecule'?" The white-haired teen asked with scared wide eyes.

"Why would we want to dissect you?! That's just cruel… and gross!" Kid Flash retaliated.

The new teen let out a sigh of relief, which Robin noticed and took a mental note of. "So, who are you guys anyway?" The boy asked as he looked around the room, with a raised eyebrow expression, at the masked faces of the others.

M'gann jumped at this opportunity (literally) by flying to the teen and grabbing his hand in a handshake, which was difficult considering his wrists were tied to the bed. "Hello. My name is Miss Martian." She then proceeded to point to the rest of the present team members. "That's Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin." She then regarded him with excitement in her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Never heard of you guys before? And, I'm Danny, Danny Phantom." Danny continued to look at the green-skinned girl before looking slightly annoyed. "You can stop shaking my hand now you know…"

"Oops. Sorry." She replied as she withdrew her hands.

Kid Flash was about to ask how he never heard of them, especially Robin, when the Boy Wonder asked a question of his own. "So Danny, where are you from?"

"Amity Park." Behind his domino mask, Robin's eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. That place doesn't exist…

"Do you know how you got here?"

Danny seemed to be thinking hard about that question. "Last I remember, I was fighting Technus and won…" He seemed to be lost in thought for another few seconds. "Then Plasmius showed up gloating about some plan to get rid of me that involved the infi…map… Oh no." His eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! I can't believe that fruit-loop actually got it to work! I have to get back!"

At this point, Kaldur and Artemis arrived. "Get back to where my friend?"

"My home! I have to save them!" Realization dawned on his pale face then fell into a sad look. "That is, if there is anything left of my home to save."

Artemis took her chance and walked toward the newcomer. "Hey, I'm Artemis." She held out her hand and waited for him to shake it, and when he moved to do so, he felt the pull of the bonds on his wrists. "Darn it!" He said. Artemis then started to work on the bonds. "Here, if I release you, do you promise to stay here and talk to us? I promise we won't hurt you. We just want to help." After receiving a nod from Danny she undone the bonds and he sat up while rubbing his wrists. "Thanks."

"And my name is Aqualad. It is good to see you awake and well."

Wally then took his turn to speak. "So… Umm… Not to sound nosy or insensitive or anything, but why do you have no heartbeat but somehow you are breathing and alive? Why are both your eyes and your body glowing? Not to mention the white hair, and let's not forget the green blood."

Danny chuckled a little at the questions KF asked. "Wow, you like to get straight to the point don't you?" He released a sigh and looked up at the team. "Well, a promise is a promise. I don't try to escape and you don't hurt me. You see, I'm sort of… Sort of a ghost." He decided he might as well tell them the truth out of the gate. He felt that he could trust these people.

"Dude, a ghost? Really? You couldn't think of anything better to say than that?" KF stated, disbelieving.

"Whether you believe it or not, it's what I am. I don't have a heartbeat because I'm, well, dead. My eyes and body glow because of my ghostly aura and energy, my hair is white because it just is, and my blood is green because it isn't really blood. It's ectoplasm. Oh and I breathe because… because… Hmm, you know, I'm not really sure."

"But ghosts aren't real! Aliens, yes; Magic, maybe; but ghosts! No way!" KF started to sound angry. "Science can never explain 'ghosts' since they have no biological base, so therefore they don't exist!"

"Well, where I come from, ghosts do exist and attack my town multiple times a day. The science also exists. We have ghost hunters with specialized weapons that can actually harm ghosts and send them back to the ghost zone where they belong."

"Whoa! There's a ghost zone?" Robin asked excitedly. "That's so cool!"

"Well, there is where I come from. And trust me, not so cool inside the zone where most of the inhabitants want you dead. One even wants my pelt resting at the foot of his bed." Danny replied.

"Okay… Ew… That's rather disconcerting."

"So what makes you any different from the ghosts you say attack on a daily basis?" Superboy asked. "Aren't ghosts evil?" Danny chuckled in response to Superboy's question. "HehHeh! No, not all ghosts are evil. The majority just want to be left alone really. As for me, I fight the ghosts that like to cause trouble."

Superboy's eyes narrowed. "Why would you attack your own kind?" He asked accusingly.

"Ah, because they are trying to hurt the people of my hometown, including my friends and family. Why else? Plus, there are a few who come to the human realm just to fight or hunt me." Danny looked at the faces of the teens around him. '_Well Fenton. You might as well tell them. If you truly are stuck in another dimension for now, you better start off on the right foot and actually trust people with your secret._' Danny took a deep breath and continued. "And they aren't really my 'kind'. You see, I'm not all ghost. I…I'm actually only part ghost. Other ghosts call me the halfa."

"So if you're only half ghost, then what is the other half?" Artemis decided she would ask the obvious question that lingered.

"Human."

Kaldur stepped forward a bit. "Tell me my friend, how is it possible to be half ghost, and half human?"

"If you are sure you want to know, then you may want to grab some seats. This may take a while." Danny's stomach decided that it would growl at this point, and loudly. The team looked at him as he blushed and looked down to avoid their gaze.

"Dude, if you're hungry, all you have to do is ask. I have to say, I wouldn't mind having something to eat right about now." Kid Flash stated. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" KF asked while rubbing his arm where Artemis hit him.

"You just ate like, 45 minutes ago!"

"So? I need all the food I can get with my metabolism." KF retorted.

"I, I'm sorry. I don't mean to trouble you." Danny said, face still slightly red and facing his feet. "I just haven't eaten in a while. It was busy back home the past couple of days and it was hard to get in a decent meal." He admitted.

"It is fine." Kaldur reassured. "We can fix you something to eat. What would you like? Do you prefer anything specific?"

"No, I'm not a picky eater. Thanks." Danny said with a slight smile.

"Alright team, we will move to the kitchen and living room areas where it is more comfortable for everyone. Do you require assistance Danny?" Danny nodded. "Yeah, I have been out for a while and fighting ghosts for 2 days straight has left me more than drained."

Robin and Kid Flash removed the wires connected to Danny and waited for him to grab onto them so they could help him out.

"Wow! You're freezing! I can feel you through my gloves. Batman even designed them to protect me from Mr. Freeze!"

"Heh, sorry. Kind of comes with the territory of being a ghost. You know, sending chills up peoples spines and all that."

"So, how are we able to touch you and pick you up if you're a ghost? And, why are you walking? Wouldn't you rather fly?" Kid Flash asked, trying to satisfy his curiosity as well as disprove Danny as a ghost.

"Not all ghosts are intangible all the time you know. Also, I'm still half human remember. As for the walking, I can't fly with my energy reserves so low, and I don't fly all the time just because I can you know."

"I know how you feel with the energy thing. If I don't eat multiple meals a day with my metabolism, I get drained of energy and can't run as fast or as far without getting tired."

The three boys entered the kitchen and living room area, and were welcomed with the smell of eggs and bacon. The boys set Danny down on one of the chairs and took up a small sofa themselves. Danny looked around at his surroundings and realized that he was in a cave of some sort that was set up to be a home or base of some kind. But his thoughts became distracted as the smell of bacon began making his and Kid Flash's mouths water. They never had to wait long before 2 plates came floating out of the kitchen and onto the laps Kid Flash and Danny.

Danny looked up at Miss Martian and smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry. I was all too happy to do it."

* * *

**Aww... It's the end of the chapter :( But don't worry, I am working on the next chapter right now and will hopefully upload it within the next day or two! :) **

**Hope everybody enjoyed the weekend!**

**BayGirl_31**


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost Story

**Hello again! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! As promised, here is the 3rd chapter. I most likely wont be able to update this story for the next few days due to work, but I will try my best!**

**Oh and a BIG thank-you to everybody who took the time to read and review! Your input is most appreciated! Thanks so much! :)**

**Snowleopard0 = Glad you're enjoying it so far! :)**

**krikanalo = Thank you so much for your reviews! And your feedback is most appreciated :)**

**chicaalterego = Thanks for reading! With regards to the whole Danny not wondering about M'gann being green, I thought that since Danny fights ghosts who sometimes have different colored skin that he wouldn't be bothered too much by it. Besides, he is half ghost, and she is an alien; Who is he to judge? Oh and I will give you a spoiler for a later chapter! Danny becomes very interested in M'gann, but maybe not in the way you may think ;)**

**Thanks again!**

** BayGirl_31**

**********I do not own Danny Phantom, Young Justice or their characters. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Location: Mount Justice**

**Date: September 3****rd**

**Time: 1901 EST**

The team watched in fascination as their new friend, who claimed he was a ghost, devoured the plate full of food in front of him in record time. Once finished, he laid the plate down on his lap, leaned back on the couch with his eyes closed and rubbing his stomach. "Ahh… That hit the spot, and tasted amazing too." Upon hearing this, M'gann grew a large smile and clutched her hands together in front of her appreciatively. It is the first time anybody, besides Wally that is, openly stated how much they enjoyed her cooking.

"Dude! You ate that almost as fast as me!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Yeah," Artemis agreed, "When was the last time you ate? You're basically nothing but skin and bones."

"Hey!" Danny retorted. "I'm more than that. See," Danny said while flexing his left arm and pointing at it with his right, "That's totally a muscle!" To this, KF chuckled a little since it wasn't that big of a muscle at all. "And I haven't actually eaten anything in about 2 days, give or take. I never really eat all that well anyway. Between the horrible food at school and my mom's terrible cooking that can easily kill me, I don't exactly have a balanced diet. I basically run on Nasty Burger. Heh heh. I'm surprised I'm not the size the Fenton blimp!"

"I don't understand. How can a mother's cooking be as awful as you describe to be able to kill you?" M'gann asked.

Danny nervously scratched the back of his neck and regarded M'gann with a small smile. "Well you see, my parents don't exactly know about me being half ghost and they're, sort of ghost hunters. And since they don't know, mom has a tendency to cook with ectoplasm-rejecting ingredients that don't exactly mix well with my ghost half."

"Wow. Must be hard for you stay whelmed?" Robin asked the young Halfa.

"Whelmed?"

"Yeah, you know not overwhelmed or underwhelmed, just whelmed."

Danny gave his signature chuckle. "Nice play on words. I don't know really. I guess after almost a year of fighting ghosts, being hunted by your parents, slipping grades, getting bullied in school, and always having to tell stupid lies to cover up my identity and extra-curricular activities, you kind of get into a rhythm or pattern that's comfortable and stick with it. Plus my two best friends and my sister help me out a lot as well."

"Don't you ever want to tell your parents? Don't you think that would make things easier?" KF asked. "I know my parents are cool with my powers and risking my neck every day to keep the world safe."

"Trust me, not a day goes by that I don't want to just come out and tell them, but certain… events from past encounters with a few of my ghostly enemies kind of tainted my name. Now both my parents want to, and I quote: catch the ghost boy so we can tear him apart, molecule by molecule." Danny used a tearing motion to emphasize the meaning of the threat. Sighing, he added "I know that they are my parents and they will accept me no matter what, but there is always a part of me that is still afraid that the scientist in them will take over and, next thing I know, I'm strapped down to a table being dissected by my own parents!" His hand unconsciously went to his chest and started tracing a large 'Y' pattern with his finger. "It was bad enough the first time." He added just barely loud enough to be heard. The team's eyes widened at this statement.

"Y-you mean…?" M'gann tried to ask, but stopped when Danny dropped his head and moved it more to the side, away from the gaze of the Martian. "Oh no, Danny!" M'gann's hands flew to her mouth as she started to tear up.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asked with still wide eyes. "You don't mean that your own parents caught and tried to dissect you before do you?"

Danny's face became that of a tortured soul. His face became hard, angry, and most of all scared. "It wasn't my parents then. It was actually a government agency created to capture ghosts called the Guys In White. I just finished a hard night fighting two of my usual enemies, Skulker and Ember, but they teamed up this time. The fight really drained me and when the GIW attacked me, I was an easy target.

"When I woke up I was strapped down to an examination table with ghost-proof bindings and scientists surrounding me. I asked them what they wanted, but they only answered with smiles and a 'You'll find out soon enough ghost-boy' and left me alone, strapped to that cold table. They came back not long after though and I soon found out what they were smiling about. _I_ was their new experiment.

"The examination table became surrounded by people decked out in white lab coats and, once a bright overhead light was turned on, they began to take off the top part of my suit using some kind of ectoplasm destabilizing agent for better access to my chest." Danny began tearing up at this point. The memories were hard on him and the scars, both physical and mental, will never completely heal. "They never even had the decency to put me under, or even to use numbing medications. They said that ghosts don't feel so I didn't need it. Boy were they wrong. I was forced to _feel_ and _watch_ my own vivisection."

There was silence throughout the cave. Nobody could comprehend how that must have felt to watch and feel your own body being cut open and examined. It wasn't right, but most of all it wasn't human.

M'gann came over to Danny with tears streaming down her face and surprised him with a hug. "Oh Danny, how can they do something so horrible to you. Don't worry, we won't let anybody hurt you like that ever again, I promise." Danny hugged her back, tears silently streaming down his scarred face "Thanks."

The atmosphere in the room was thick, and made the team a little uncomfortable. They wanted to change the subject, but nobody knew what to say.

"So, we seem to be working backwards here." Robin noted while trying to get back to a less sensitive subject.

"Indeed. I believe that it would benefit us if we were to know all that has happened to you. Why don't you start by telling us how you have obtained your powers? You did say that your parents did not know you are part ghost, which would imply that you were not born like this, am I correct?" Aqualad inquired.

Danny wiped his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I guess that starting from the beginning would be the best way to approach this. Let's see. For as long as I can remember, my mom and dad were always trying to create new inventions they _claimed_ would be able to harm and capture ghosts. Ghosts that, may I add, they never had any proof even existed in the first place. I grew up with their crazy inventions always failing, and the ones that worked usually resulted in our food trying to kill us. But there was this one invention they worked on for a long time, one that had a prototype from their college days, so they were sure that it would work after years of fixing their calculations. They called it the Fenton Ghost Portal, said that it would allow us to enter the realm of ghosts so they can observe and study them.

"But then, on the day they were to complete the portal and turn it on, it didn't work. All that work, and all their hopes were dashed when the portal failed to power up. Seeing the look of failure, sadness, disappointment and worst of all, defeat, I knew I had to do something to try and help them. I couldn't stand seeing them so down so I decided that I would go in and see if I could fix it, you know, see if there was a loose wire or a panel that wasn't completely installed. I told my two best friends, Tucker and Sam, what happened and they took an interest in it and came down there with me. Sam was really the one who convinced me to go in since I was having second thoughts about it all, saying how cool it would be if a realm full of ghosts really did exist, and of course I listened to her. So I pulled on my Hazmat suit, which Sam demanded we take a picture of in front of the portal, and then I proceeded into the portal. It was darker in there than I thought, so I placed my hand on the wall for support, and sort of pressed the 'ON' button. Who knew my parents were actually so clueless that they would put that _inside_ of the portal?

"It was then that the portal became flooded with light and green energy. I was basically electrocuted as ghost-DNA bound itself to my own. In hindsight, it is probably the only reason I am still here. I will probably never experience something as painful as that for as long as I live. Anybody else probably would have died. It only lasted a few seconds, but to me it felt like hours, and when it was all over I managed to stumble out of the portal where my friends ran over to check on me. I fell to my hands and knees when I reached the outside of the portal, and when I looked up to my friends, their faces wore expressions of complete shock and fear. My hand started to feel weird, almost numb, and when I looked down to see what the damage was, it wasn't there. My hand had turned invisible but then reappeared right in front of my eyes. I looked back to Tucker and Sam and asked them what was going on, and they just pointed to a mirror on the wall of the lab, I guess they were still in too much shock to do anything else.

"I ran to the mirror and when I did, I looked like this." Danny said while motioning to his entire body. "I don't always look like this. I have a human form but I haven't been able to turn back since I got here. I think my energy is still screwed up thanks to my trip here. Anyway, we soon realized that I was turned into a ghost. We thought that I was actually dead until I just randomly turned back to normal. Turns out I was actually turned into a half-ghost, or 'halfa', and I'm therefore half dead. So my friends and I have been fighting off ghosts while learning more about my powers, ghosts, and the ghost zone since then, but have kept my identity a secret from my parents and originally my sister as well, but she's smart and figured it out. You see, my town sees me as public ghost enemy #1, all based on crimes I didn't commit! One 'crime' was taking the mayor of Amity Park hostage, but I never done that. One of my enemies named Walker, who is the rule-obsessed warden of the prison in the Ghost Zone, overshadowed the Mayor, dragged me outside, made a scene, and made it look like I was the bad guy! Then this other time, a ringmaster named FreakShow used a special staff to control ghosts and make them steal items for him, including me. I had no control over my own actions and it resulted in me stealing from various places. But we managed to stop him and all the stolen items were returned. But people don't want to listen to the ghost's side of the story, they would much rather shoot first and ask questions never."

Throughout his story, the team never interrupted, never so much as moved. They paid complete attention.

"Dude…" was all that KF could say.

"Wow, Kid Mouth speechless? I think that's a first." Artemis commented.

"It appears that you have been through much my friend. It must be hard to protect a town that does not seem to want or value the protection you provide." Danny nodded to what Aqualad said. "Yeah, it gets hard sometimes, but I just can't let the ghosts run wild and hurt people y'know. Sam thinks that it's part of my '_obsession'_, but I don't know. If someone was in trouble, it is only natural to want to help right?"

"What do you mean by obsession?" Robin asked, wanting to be sure he got every detail.

"An obsession is basically a ghost's drive to do something, especially the deeds that they are known for. For example, a ghost can have a hunting obsession like Skulker, a technology obsession like Technus, a box obsession like the Box Ghost, a rule obsession like Walker, or an obsession with something they can't have like Plasmius. Sam thinks defending innocent people and protecting my friends and family is my obsession."

"So, how did you get here? I mean, you kind of just fell out of a random hole that opened up in our living room and crashed into our coffee table. Not exactly an entrance we're used to." Artemis stated, crossing her arms.

"I'm not 100% sure actually, but I have a good idea. Thankfully my enemies have a tendency to tell me their plans before they try to do me in so… OK anyway, how I got here. So I just finished fighting Technus when my arch enemy Plasmius showed up. As usual, I thought that he was just up to his normal fruit-loopish plans of fighting me, killing my dad, marrying mom, and having me as the 'perfect half-ghost son'. Well, that was still his plan, minus the fighting part. Turns out he got his hands on another Infi-Map, a magical map that brings you wherever and whenever you want should you ask it. It is very powerful and, if in the wrong hands, very dangerous. I thought my friend Frostbite had the only one, I never knew there were others so I wasn't exactly prepared when Plasmius showed up waving his map in front of me. Turns out that map can do one more trick that Frostbite never told me about; It can send people to other dimensions or timelines where they can't return unless that specific map that was used were asked to bring that person back from where they were sent. I guess it worked so here I am." Danny suddenly found his lap very interesting as his mind wandered back to Amity Park and what would happen to it now that he was gone. "I don't know how long I am stuck here for. It could be a few days, or it could be forever. I just hope everyone back home is safe."

Superboy finally asked a question, even if only to try and gauge the newcomer as a threat, asset, or ally. "So what kind of powers do you have? We haven't even seen you fly or disappear or anything 'ghostly' yet."

Danny grinned. "Lots. Do you have a training facility or something I can use to show you? It's easier to show than to explain. I will also need a couple of sparring partners." Robin immediately raised his hand and Superboy stepped forward, showing he also wanted in.

"Robin, please show everyone and our guest to the training room while I contact Batman. Please don't engage in battle until I return and give the all clear." Aqualad ordered. Robin nodded and left with the rest of the team, plus Danny, to go to the training area. They decided to head to the gym since it was larger and allowed for a greater range of possible techniques to be used than the training platform.

* * *

**So here ends another chapter. If the story feels like it is going slow, it is probably because it sort of... is. I wanted to be sure that the Team found out about Danny's history, powers and what not while at the same time realizing what he went through and what he is going through now. **

**Hmm... I wonder how Batman will react to this news? ;)**

**BayGirl_31**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Member?

**I'm so happy that this story has gotten such a great response, and considering I _finally_ had a couple of hours free, I decided to give you the next chapter! Yay! :D I will try my best to update as often as possible, but because of work I won't be able to update daily :( Being a responsible adult sucks sometimes, especially when I want to write fanfiction for lovely readers like all of you! :)**

**Thanks so much for all of your support, feedback and suggestions! I really appreciate it and I'm so happy you are enjoying the story so far! :)**

**BayGirl31**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Young Justice or their characters. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Location: Mount Justice**

**Date: September 3****rd**

**Time: 2013 EST**

Danny couldn't help but openly stare at the base made from the hallowed out mountain. Compared to his parents' lab… No, it is a shame to even try to compare them. This looked like something straight out of his comic books! There were devices and computers everywhere and he could only wish that Tucker was here, he would love this place!

They arrived at the door to the training room and Danny was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Robin announcing that they arrived. Once the door to the gym opened, Danny's expression became that of pure awe. The room was huge! There were punching bags, gymnastic equipment, targets, a wrestling ring, a swimming pool, weights, treadmills, obstacle courses of different kinds, and best of all, really high ceilings.

"Whoa… This is awesome! You mean that you get to train here whenever you want?"

"Of course! Although, Superboy and Miss M are usually the ones to use it the most since they live here. The rest of us use our own facilities most of the time." Robin said to answer Danny's question. "We have to wait for Aqualad to return before you can begin your demonstration."

"So, do you think daddy-bats is going to show up to watch the show?" Kid Flash asked the boy wonder, who just gave him his best attempt at a bat-glare. KF wasn't fazed by it, but Danny was.

"Note to self: Don't get on Robin's bad side." Robin turned to Danny with his one of his signature grins. For some reason Danny couldn't figure out, this masked teen sent shivers down his spine.

"What's the matter there Danny?" Robin asked tauntingly.

"Nothing. Just wondering why a human is giving a ghost the chills. And here I thought it was supposed to be the other way around." Danny replied just as teasingly, causing KF and Artemis to chuckle and M'gann to just be confused. She knew very little about ghosts, and what she did know came from the stories her uncle J'onn sent back to Mars.

The sound of the door opening alerted the teens that someone was entering the room; Aqualad and The Dark Knight himself. Seeing the new figure approach him, Danny narrowed his eyes slightly and tensed his muscles a bit. What? It's a reflex when meeting new and intimidating looking people.

"Hello. You must be Danny Phantom. I am Batman, the overseer of missions for this young team of heroes. Aqualad has filled me in on your situation and I wanted to observe your abilities for myself. Team, today this will count as training so I asked Black Canary to pass for today."

"Umm…OK?" Danny replied. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Do whatever you need to show us your abilities."

"Well, I guess I'm going to need those sparing partners to do that." Danny, Robin and Superboy walked a small distance away from the group to get more room. "Now remember, I want you both to give it your all. Throw everything you got at me. Understood?"

"If you're sure that's what you want. You don't have to ask us twice. Let us know if you get too tired or anything and we will stop the demonstration." Robin replied. Danny grinned, "Sure thing. But I should be the one to say that to you."

Batman stepped forward. "On my mark," the three teens took battle stances, "Go."

Robin rushed forward, throwing punches and kicks at the young halfa. Imagine the young hero's surprise when the white-haired teen was effortlessly dodging them. Even when Superboy had joined in, they weren't able to land a single hit. While Danny was dodging their hits, they were strategically backing him up against a wall, trying to corner him. When Danny's back hit up against the wall and he saw the look on Robin's face, he gave a confident grin. "You forget who you're up against don't you?" With that Danny flew into the air and floated in an Indian-style sitting position as he taunted the teens below him. "Sorry to tell you but I fight in the air with no form of friction to stabilize my stance like there would be on the ground. That means you're going to have to do better than that traffic light."

"You asked for it." Robin replied while whipping out some of his exploding disks and throwing them towards the ghost boy while Superboy jumped toward him. Danny just chuckled, turned intangible and invisible, and dodged the oncoming attacks. Robin quickly turned to Kid Flash. "KF! Goggles!" Catching the goggles thrown to him by the young speedster, he quickly put them on and searched for Danny's heat signature. Even if his temperature is a lot lower than normal, he still gave off a reading. Throwing a bird-a-rang at the floating 'heat' mass, he hoped to catch him off guard, but no such luck. He did succeed in getting the young ghost in coming back to the visible spectrum. "Well, looks like you're more resourceful than the people where I'm from." Danny said with a smile, clearly enjoying this, and even allowed Superboy to grab him from behind.

"Sorry dude, but you can't catch me that easy." Danny then went intangible and phased out of his iron grip, becoming solid once more when he was safely floating just out of arms reach. "Come on guys, you can do better than this!"

"Team," Batman spoke up. "Everyone get in there. Give him everything you have. We need to test his limits."

Kid Flash started to run for Danny who just flew up higher than the young speedster could reach. "Hey, that's no fair! You can fly!" Danny chuckled. "Sorry man. You got your gifts, and I got mine. And trust me, you don't want to go through what I did to get my powers. Whoa!" Danny quickly flew out of the way of some oncoming arrows. Then Robin decided to get in on the action and threw bird-a-rangs and explosive disks while Artemis fired arrow after arrow at the white-haired teen floating above their heads. A green 'bubble' appeared around him that deflected everything that was thrown at him.

"Whoa! How did he do that?" Artemis asked with shock evident in her voice. "I don't remember the ghosts from the kids' stories having that kind of power."

Danny let down his ghost shield and created a few low powered ecto-blasts in the tips of each of his pointer fingers. "Hope you guys are good at dodging!" He announced joyfully. "Because this might sting a little." Danny said as he began shooting low powered ecto-blasts at the team, causing them to dodge and run for cover. He then noticed that Miss Martian and Aqualad were nowhere to be found. Looking around, Danny managed to pick out the outline of the Martian and carefully aim a couple of ecto-blasts to just miss her. He put his ecto-shield back up as he saw Robin and Artemis resume their previous attack with the addition of Aqualad, who was now standing next to the pool and manipulating the water into projectiles. Danny smirked as he came to a realization. Turning invisible and dropping his shield, he quickly flew over to the pool area and reappeared just above Aqualad. "Chill'n by the pool? Great idea! Here let me help with that." Danny said as he raised his right hand. The team stared in amazement as his eyes turned from their usual glowing neon green to glowing ice blue; this same color covered his raised right hand as he directed the ghostly energy to the pool. The water started to freeze over, and in the matter of seconds it was completely froze over to a depth of about 10 inches, rendering Aqualad's attacks useless.

"I heard of ghosts creating a chill in a room, but that's just ridiculous." Wally mentioned.

Seeing the look on the teens faces (And maybe even Batman's, but we will never know), Danny decided to have a little fun since he was already doing this. Resuming a stiff upright position, he smiled, waved with his right hand, and sank into the ground. Reappearing behind the black-haired caped teen, he floated on his back with his head arched backwards (like he was upside-down on a sofa), smile plastered on his face, and said "Boo!" into the young Robin's ear, resulting in a reaction in the form of a slight jump not too often seen in the teams young 'ninja'. Danny laughed at the reaction he received. "Does this mean we're done now?"

"Okay, so _maybe_ ghosts do exist…" KF said. "There! I said it!"

"Not only did you make him speechless earlier today, but now you have him, a scientist through-and-through, admitting that there is such a thing as ghosts. You are good." Artemis commented, trying to lighten up the mood in the room. It wasn't a depressed or sad or angry mood, just a shocked, amazed, and confused one; not as awkward, but still awkward none the less…

"You seem to have many abilities as well as the knowledge of how to use them properly in battle. You defeated my entire team single-handed and you were only toying with them. Your abilities are very impressive." Batman stated to the young halfa.

"Yeah, what exactly did you do anyway?" Robin asked. "I have never seen most of those abilities before."

"Well, I have flight, invisibility, intangibility which allows me to pass through solid objects, and I can use and manipulate my ecto-energy to create beams or shields. I also used a power that is directly tied to my core, the ghost equivalent of a heart, which for me is ice and allows me to use ice powers." Danny decided not to let them in on his overshadowing, duplication, teleporting, telekinesis, and the healing power he has been working on. _'No need to show them everything yet. I will use the others for emergencies only, especially my ghostly wail.' _He looked around at all the intrigued faces surrounding him, and when he seen Miss Martian he remembered that she never done anything to try and stop him. "Hey Miss M? I was just wondering why you didn't attack me like everyone else? Aren't you part of the team as well?"

She nodded. "Yes I am part of the team and yes, I did try to stop you, but I failed. I thought that since direct attacks clearly weren't working and neither was my attempt to trap you in a telekinetic-field, maybe an indirect attack would so I tried to enter your mind to slow you down."

"So why didn't you?" Robin asked the green-skinned girl.

"Because it seems that he has a strong mind barrier that prevents me from getting inside. Kind of like when I tried to enter his mind while he was unconscious."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that but I have had way too many experiences with mind control and other ghosts trying to overshadow me that I sort of trained my mind to keep up its own type of shield to help keep me safe from future attempts."

"I never knew such a thing was possible."

"You also didn't think ghosts were possible either KF, yet here's proof in the living..er, I mean, half living flesh."

"You have an amazing amount of power and your potential may be far greater than you may believe possible." Batman stated as he stepped toward the white-haired teen.

"Batman, do you really think he has that much power? He seems really powerful already, and you're saying that there is a possibility he may become stronger!?"

"I do Robin. That's why I have made this decision: Danny Phantom, I wish to extend an offer for you to join this team of young heroes. Since you do not know how long you will be remaining here, I feel it would benefit us all if you join the team so you can help them on missions while you are provided with a place to stay as well as a source of possible leads to maybe one day bring you back to your own dimension."

Danny stood there dumbfounded. He wasn't here more than 2.5 hours and already he was asked to join a young team of superheroes. "I, Um, I…. I….Ahh…"

Kid Flash smiled and placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Dude! You just made, like, superhero history! Batman has never trusted anybody that fast! Well, besides Rob but that's beside the point."

Artemis turned to look at Miss M "Looks like he is making history everywhere today."

"As leader of this team, allow me to say that it would be an honor to have you with us on the team Danny Phantom, that is, if that is what you want." Aqualad assured. "We do not wish to make you feel overwhelmed with everything happening all at once. If you wish to have more time to think it over, we understand."

Danny took a deep breath and looked to the faces of the team. He felt like he belonged here. They never judged him for being a ghost or tried to attack or hurt him, they just welcomed him with open arms. Once he came to this realization, his face and eyes became determined and he gained his small grin. Turning to face Batman head on Danny held out his hand. "You got yourself a new member."

Batman returned the handshake before turning to send a 'look' toward Robin, whose eyes widened at the realization of what that look meant. Batman turned to face Danny once more, "Well, we are going to have to try and find a way to disguise you. You are a teenager after all, and that means you have to attend school like everyone else."

Danny grinned. "No problem. After all, I am still half human remember?" A white-blue ring appeared around his waist and proceeded to split in two with one ring travelling down to reveal the lower half of a white t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and red sneakers while the other ring traveled upward to reveal the rest of the t-shirt, black hair, and vibrant blue eyes. "Hey! It worked!" Taking in the shocked looks on the faces of his new team-mates, Danny smiled and gave a small wave followed by a playful bow. "Danny Fenton, 15 year old human-ghost hybrid from Amity Park at your service."

"Okay, I am officially whelmed."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Danny asked, reminding Robin of when a certain speedster asked him that same question back when they infiltrated Cadmus. Danny then felt a large hand on his shoulder which caused him to tense his muscles involuntarily. Turning his head slightly, he could see that it was the intimidating figure of Batman.

"Danny, I would like you to come back to Gotham City with Robin and I. There you would have a place to stay, I can be sure you are going to a good school, and I can keep a watchful eye on your training and progress."

"T-thanks Batman. But you don't really have to. I-I can probably find a place to hide out if I need to."

"I will not allow a child, especially one from another dimension, to try to find a place and fend for themselves when I can provide it for them. End of discussion. Follow me." Batman turned and headed toward the zeta-tubes, calling over his shoulder to his protégé as he went. "Robin, let's go help Danny get settled in."

Robin couldn't help but have a bit of a spring in his step now. He finally got the closest thing he could probably get to a brother!

As Batman typed in the code into the Zeta tubes to give Danny his own way to and from the cave and Batcave, he let out a small smile that went unnoticed by the others. Seeing Robin interacting so happily and freely with Danny, especially since Danny was in his human form which looked a lot like Robin's secret ID, made them look a lot like brothers. As a father, all he wants is for his adopted son to be happy.

"What do you use as your hero ID?" Batman asked Danny who was looking at the zeta tube with a confused but intrigued look. "Back home I called myself 'Phantom'. That OK, or is it already taken?"

"Phantom is fine." When Batman was finished entering Danny's information and quickly explaining what the zeta-tube does, Robin and Danny waved goodbye to the team while telling them they would see them tomorrow, and disappeared in a flash of light.

As his new friends faded from sight, Danny thought of all the things that will be different for him now. This is now his life, no matter how temporary or permanent it may be, and he was going to take each day for all that it was worth. Today, he started his new life.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 4 :( Hope you enjoyed it! Like I said before, I work crazy hours which results in little time to do... anything really... Sorry I don't update as often as I would like but I will try my best to upload once a week! If I go more than a week without updating, feel free to PM me and bug me until I do :)**

**BayGirl31**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Gotham

**Hey everybody! Sorry I am taking so long. I work 12 hour shifts and don't really get much time to write. But when I get any free time I do! :) Anyway, here is the next chapter! It may not have much action, but I felt it a necessary chapter to have to try and show the relationship between Danny, Dick, Bruce, and even Alfred. Other chapters will go into some details of other relationships, but not to this extent, i.e. taking up basically a whole chapter.**

** Hope you enjoy!**

**BayGirl31**

******I do not own Danny Phantom, Young Justice or their characters. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Location: Batcave**

**Date: September 3****rd**

**Time: 2112 EST**

_"Batman: 01, Robin: 02, Phantom: 04"_ Announced the computer as the heroes arrived at the Batcave.

Once they exited the tube, Danny looked around in amazement. There were trinkets, weapons of all kinds, a huge computer, and…bats? Danny couldn't help but notice that everywhere he went, he was in a cave. _'__Do all the people in this dimension live in caves?_' Danny thought to himself.

Danny chuckled at the sight. "You really channel this whole dark, scary creature of the night thing don't ya?" When he turned around, he saw the Dynamic Duo remove their cowl and mask to reveal a man, who Danny thought must have been in his mid, maybe late 30's, and a boy who looked very similar to him and around his age. Danny cocked an eyebrow at the scene. "Are you always this dramatic when removing your masks?" To this, Robin grinned as he continued to remove his colored costume.

"Danny Phantom, welcome to the Batcave. We three and Alfred are the only ones who have access of this place. I trust you can keep a secret." Batman said this more as a statement rather than a question.

"I'm human now, so you can call me Fenton instead of Phantom. Who's Alfred?"

Robin, now dressed in a pair of black jeans and a green hoodie, grabbed Danny's arm while answering his question. "The Bat Butler. Come on I'll show you around!"

Batman smiled at his young ward as he happily attempted to drag Danny up the stairs to the secret entrance. He was actually acting his age around this boy, almost like brothers.

"So I know the name of the so-called Bat Butler before I even meet him, but I don't know yours yet. Dang! For such a small guy you sure are strong! I can walk on my own y'know!"

The colorful crusader laughed and looked back at the other raven-haired teen, allowing Danny to see the bright baby blues not unlike his own. "My name is Richard Grayson, but I prefer to be called Dick. Mr. Tall, dark and silent over there is Bruce Wayne. But, the team can't know, at least not yet."

"Umm, OK. Believe it or not, I know a thing or two about keeping secrets. Heh, you might even say I'm a Pro."

Once the two reached the top of the staircase, it appeared they reached a dead-end. As Danny looked around for anything that resembled a door, Dick flicked open a secret panel which required a retina scan as well as a hand-print scan to open the door that is behind the old grandfather clock. Danny was just amazed that it took that much just to get out of the cave, who knows what it might take to get in!

After stepping out of the clock, Danny was speechless. This place made Sam's family look poor! Everything looked so regal and expensive. Seeing the look of awe on Danny's face, Dick decided to try and make it a little less awkward. "So Danny, like what you see? I know it is a little much but Bruce likes to make things look very high end to ensure his ID stays intact. In reality, we would be fine living in an apartment, but with Bruce's secret ID of playboy millionaire as well as our side-jobs, it's sort of necessary. So why don't I give you the grand tour? You won't see Alfred until tomorrow though, since he finishes around 8 unless he is needed here."

"Um, OK, sure. This is going to take some getting used to. My family don't have much and we basically live off of research grants and the money they get from people purchasing their anti-ghost weapons. My friend Sam is filthy rich though, but she doesn't like to flaunt it, afraid of fake friends and stereotypes."

"Trust me, I know exactly what you mean. This place is massive and when I first moved here, I kept getting lost and had to have Alfred find me."

Danny looked at Dick with a confused expression. "So, Bruce isn't your dad? Oh duh! Your last names aren't even the same. Smooth move Fenton. Wait, so why are you living here? Is he a relative or something?"

"No. I was raised in a circus as a part of a trapeze show called 'The Flying Grayson's with my mom and dad. There was an accident during a show when I was 9 that resulted in me becoming an orphan. Bruce was in the audience and decided to take me in. Not long after arriving I found out he was Batman and I decided to become his partner to bring justice to the man who murdered my family. I decided to stay on as his partner then. It only made sense since he was never home anyway. I will always be grateful for what he has done for me. He may not be the type to show a lot of emotion, but he does care. You just have to learn the signs."

"Soooo…. Are we going to do the tour or what?"

Dick smiled at Danny. "What's wrong? Casper afraid of haunting such a big house?"

"Ha ha very funny. I'm just glad that it is a house." After receiving a confused look from Dick, Danny elaborated. "Well, since I got here I was in two separate places, both of which were caves. I was just starting to wonder if you people actually lived in caves or just had a fixation with them."

"Neither actually. We live in houses and the only caves you will be in are the Batcave and back at the mountain. Now, if you follow me, I will show you the most important rooms to know, starting with the kitchen."

After 20 minutes, Danny had seen the kitchen, dining room, main living room, the main foyer, 4 bathrooms (who honestly needs that many bathrooms?), the gym, Bruce's office (He was warned to stay out of their at all costs if he valued his life), and were now headed upstairs.

"And this is your room." Dick opened the door to show a huge bedroom with a queen size bed, a big-screen TV, a huge window with a seat, and fancy looking desk and laptop, a couple of dressers, a wardrobe, lots of shelving and two doors. And this was his? He then saw Dick walking towards two doors on the left side of the room, opposite of his bed. "This door here leads you to the library. My room is also connected to this library. Most of the books here are relevant to school studies, but there are also some dictionaries, novels, and other miscellaneous books. There are a few chairs and a coffee table there if you want to study or do work in the library rather than bring the books back to your room, just make sure you either put them back in their right place, or put them on that cart and Alfred will do it for you later. Now this door here is one of the best." Once again pausing for dramatic effect, then opening the door, "This, is your very own bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi tub, stand-up shower with waterproof speakers that plays your music directly from your laptop which you can control wireless-ly using this touchscreen, a laundry shoot, and towels and other supplies restocked daily courtesy of your favorite English butler. So, will it do?"

Dick looked back at Danny to see his eyeballs about to fall out of his head and mouth wide open. Sure he knew the place was huge and went all out, but he never expected this.

"Danny, you may want to close your mouth, there's flies trying to get in." Dick was easily amused by how Danny was reacting. Now the young hybrid was gaping like a fish, trying to create sounds or words but failing miserably.

"This. This really can't be mine. I mean, it is so much. I feel like I am getting too much and you don't even know me! It doesn't seem fair is all."

"Well it's nice to know you are a humble person." Danny yelped, jumped and turned around at the sudden new voice. "But there is no need to worry Danny. I am all too happy to do this for you. If you are indeed from another dimension, then you obviously have no place to go, and as I said before, no child on my team will be living on their own or without an ongoing education."

"Education? Oh right! Maybe I'll be able to actually do something with my education here since I don't have to constantly run out of class to take care of ghosts! YES!"

"Bruce, speaking of education..."

"I am well aware of the situation Dick, and I will allow our identities to be revealed to her. But _only_ her. The team will find out soon, when the time is right." Upon receiving a questioning look from Danny, Bruce continued. "I can't take you in without a certain team member finding out since you already showed the team what you look like as a human as well as giving them your full name. If she sees you on TV with me or in school with Dick, she will figure out who we really are. Dick always wanted to tell her since she lives here in Gotham and will be going to the same school as you both, so I guess now would be the perfect time to let her in on our world."

"I'm sorry Bruce. I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it. Now, you and Dick can hang out before you grab your showers and go to bed while I create your identification and adoption papers. Then tomorrow you will go to school with Dick at Gotham Academy. I will enroll you in the morning." And with those final words, the big body that is Bruce disappeared from sight into the shadows of the mansion.

"Not much of a conversation is he? And the way he disappears into the shadows without a sound! How can a normal human his size possibly be _that_ quiet while moving?"

Dick grinned. "Like everything else we do; Practice. Bruce and I are some of the few heroes who don't have any powers, so we have to train that much more to stay on top of our game and the villains."

Danny nodded in understanding. "So, what do we do now Dick?"

"I guess we should just relax while we can. We don't get many nights off. Want to play a video game or something?"

"Only if you can handle losing, dude."

* * *

**Location: Wayne Manor (Dick's Room)**

**Date: September 3****rd**

**Time: 2205hrs EST**

"This game is awesome! I have never seen anything like this where I'm from!"

"Really? Remind me to show you the game system Bruce's company is developing. Two words: No controllers."

Danny's eyes widened. "Really? How is that possible?!"

"Dude, you traveled hundreds of miles in a few seconds thanks to the zeta tube technology and has seen some of the tech back at the mountain _and_ the Batcave and you ask how is that possible? Bruce's company is a world leader in world-benefiting technology, and since he has a 13-year old on his hands he decided to try to create a new way of gaming. Personally, I think his reasons were more focused on making the kids the controllers so we would move, rather than sitting down and only using our thumbs."

"Still sounds cool."

A knock at Dick's door alerted them to their new arrival. "Time to get yourselves ready for bed, boys. We have an early rise tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is only the first day of school. It's only for 2 hours after lunch so why do we have to get up early?" Dick asked his guardian, hoping to sleep in for at least an hour. He didn't get to sleep in since the last time he fought with the joker and broke 2 of his ribs.

"Because you and Danny are going to go to the mall to pick out some clothes for him, as well as school supplies, personal items, etc."

The two raven-haired teens groaned. "Not clothes shopping…"

"Well we can't expect him to wear the same clothes everyday now can we? And it's not like his entire wardrobe and all of his belongings followed him when he came here."

"But Bruce… You know how much I hate clothes shopping…"

"You are both going tomorrow morning and that is final. Now grab your showers and get to bed. Be up and ready for breakfast at 7. Before I leave, what is your full name Danny?"

"Daniel James Fenton."

Bruce nodded. "Alright, good-night you two."

"Yeah good-night…"

"Good-night Bruce, and thanks for everything."

* * *

**Location: Wayne Manor**

**Date: September 4****th**

**Time: 0615hrs EST**

Danny groaned at the repetitive beeps of his alarm clock and rolled over and hit snooze. "That's better." Danny said as he rolled over to get comfortable again, which lasted all of 2 minutes before a certain English butler came knocking on his door.

"Master Daniel, please rise and prepare yourself for today. Breakfast will be on the table in 45 minutes and I trust you will be ready by then. If I don't notice any movement in the next 5 minutes I will be back and I shall use a different method of waking you. Chop-chop sir."

"Mm'kay…" Danny groaned out before reluctantly getting up and making his way to the bathroom to freshen up. He quickly grabbed a shower, fixed his hair so it wasn't sticking up in as many directions, and brushed his teeth. When he returned to his room, he was surprised when he noticed his clothes from last night neatly folded on his bed, clean.

"Wow, he's really good." He quickly got pulled on his clothes and headed downstairs, but once he reached the bottom he realized he had no idea where he had to go. Thankfully Dick showed up to bail him out.

"Good morning Master Richard, Master Daniel. I trust you both slept well?"

"That was actually the best sleep I've had in a long time!"

"It was alright. It would have been better if I was allowed to sleep in for once."

"Dude, how many hours of sleep do you get a night?" Danny asked the Boy Wonder.

"Probably around 5. Sometimes 4 depending on what's going on in Gotham or if I am with the team on a mission."

"That's so not fair! I might get about 2 hours a night, and that's broken sleep! I even went almost a week without sleep once because I was fighting ghosts the whole time while trapped in the ghost zone, only to return home to fight more ghosts, have to do chores, and go to school."

"Well there is no need to worry about that little sleep here Master Daniel. Master Bruce may be strict when it comes to protecting the city, but he has never once forced Master Richard to stay out longer than he had or wanted to. The sleep Master Richard gets is due to his own choices, nothing more. Rest assured that you will not be forced beyond your limits while you stay here. Ah, it's nice of you to join us Master Bruce."

The two boys looked to the door where Bruce was now entering. "How did Alfred even know he was coming? He had his back turned and everything!" Danny questioned. "I don't know dude. I have been here since I was 9 and I still can't figure out how he does it."

"And you never will Master Richard. Here you go. Please do eat it all you two. You know I don't appreciate wasted food."

"Yes Alfred." The two boys replied while Bruce grinned. They are so different, yet so alike. It made Bruce happy to see Richard enjoying himself with Danny.

"Don't forget, Alfred is bringing you two to the mall to shop before you meet me at the school." The response Bruce received from the two boys was the expected annoyed groans.

* * *

**Location: Gotham Academy**

**Date: September 5th**

**Time: 1215hrs EST**

As a black limo was pulling up to the prestigious Gotham Academy, the two raven-haired teens in the backseat were awakened from their post-shopping slumber when the gentle movement of the limo came to an abrupt stop.

"Master Richard, Master Daniel, do wake up. We are here."

The boys drowsily looked around to see where 'here' was. Alfred sighed at the disheveled boys. "Honestly boys, please wipe those unsightly drool stains from your mouths and fix your unruly hair. I will not allow the two wards of Bruce Wayne to show up on their first day of school looking like that."

Both boys wiped their mouths clean, but only Dick started fixing his hair.

"Now Master Daniel, please try to tame that hair of yours."

Danny yawned. "Sorry Alfred, but this is as tidy as it gets. Just ask my mom. She always hated trying to get my hair to look nice for special occasions. She never did get it to work out."

Alfred sighed. "Very well, now off you go. Don't want to keep Master Bruce waiting."

Dick exited the limo first, followed by Danny who just stared at the large school in awe. "Whoa"

"What's the matter Danny?"

"This place is huge! You sure this is a school and not, oh, I dunno, a castle!"

"Yep. Welcome to Gotham Academy; Home of the richest and most stuck-up teens in Gotham."

"Wow." Danny then started to notice the people staring at them. "Dick… Why is everybody staring at us like that?"

Dick laughed at Danny as they headed in the direction of the office. "Sorry dude, but they aren't staring at _us_, they're staring at you. They are probably wondering who you are and why you are hanging out with me. Bruce hasn't let anyone know about you yet, but come 6 o'clock tonight, you will be all over the Gotham News Channels. In a place like Gotham, any news regarding it's resident millionaire travels fast."

"Great..." Danny could feel the eyes on him everywhere he went. Oh how badly did he just want to activate his ghost core to allow himself to disappear? He never really was one for excessive amounts of attention. Finally, after what seemed like the longest walk of his life, they reached the office where Bruce was conversing with who Danny assumed to be the principle, while filling out paperwork.

"Thank you for finally joining us boys." Bruce said with a hint of irritation. Danny wasn't sure why he was irritated, they were there for the agreed time. He looked to Dick who grinned at him slightly before he leaned over and whispered to Danny, "He hates filling out school forms. He says that they are worse than any of the forms at Wayne Tech." Danny smiled slightly and cocked an eyebrow towards his new guardian. The big bad Batman defeated by a school registration form. Danny's thoughts were interrupted when the man previously talking to Bruce approached him and offered his hand.

"Good day. You must be Daniel, the newest member of the Wayne household. My name is Clifford Paterson, and I am the headmaster here at Gotham Academy. Allow me to welcome you and wish you nothing but success. All of the staff here are excellent and are there to help you should you need it."

Danny took the offered hand and shook it, mumbling a quick 'thanks' before quickly releasing the man's hand.

"Well here are your schedules, your uniforms, your locker numbers and combinations, your student handbooks, and the form that must be filled out before you proceed next door to acquire your student ID. Your ID's must be on your person at _all_ time to gain access to classrooms, lunchroom's, libraries, and the campus itself starting tomorrow. Now I trust you will be alright to find your way around before you head to your homeroom at 1pm? I have other matters to attend to so I must bid you farewell." And with those final words, the man retreated back into his office where he proceeded to close the door behind him.

"So, shall we go get our ID's done and explore for the next half hour?" Danny asked the other ebony haired teen standing beside him.

"Sure. We're okay now Bruce if you want to head back to the office, you know, where things make sense." Dick mockingly told his 'father'.

"I thought you would never ask. I will see you boys when you return to the mansion."

* * *

**Location: Gotham Academy Homeroom**

**Date: September 5****th**

**Time: 1255hrs EST**

"So, even though you are 2 years younger than me, you are still in the same grade? How's that even possible?"

"Ah, maybe it's because I'm smart enough to be allowed to skip 2 grades. Since moving in with Bruce, I've had to learn a lot very quickly, if you know what I mean."

"Makes sense I guess. So, does that mean you can help me with my home-" Danny's sentence abruptly ended when he saw a familiar teen walk through the door. He was sure it was who he thought it was because of that persons' aura, which he immediately recognized.

Dick noticed Danny's sudden stop and the fading of his color. He raised a confused eyebrow and gave him a questioning look before turning around and seeing a certain blonde archer walk through the door. '_Uh Oh, this can't be good.'_

She looked around the room for an empty seat and, as luck would have it, the only empty seat was the one right alongside Danny and Dick. Once she made her way over and saw the two raven-haired, blue-eyed teens she immediately recognized one.

"Danny!?" She blurted out. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, school. Why else?" Danny answered as calmly and obliviously as he could before turning a pleading look toward Dick for help.

"Wow Danny, so you know this girl?" Dick then turned his attention to the girl. "So what's your name, and where do you know Danny from? That is if you don't mind me asking." Danny looked at Dick '_Wow, he's good_.'

"I'm Artemis Crock. I know Danny from… Uh… A club, that we're in together. He only recently joined." She replied uncertainly. "So who are you? You look familiar. Have I seen you around before? Aren't you a little young to be in this class?"

"The name's Richard Grayson, but I rather if you call me Dick. I'm sure you have seen me around, especially on TV, and I guess that technically I am too young to be in this class, but I am smart enough."

The boys were saved when the teacher walked in through the door, demanding everyone's attention before continuing on with explaining the classroom and school rules, the curriculum, grades, etc.

Never before in Danny's life was he so relieved to have a teacher get to class early.

* * *

**So what is going to happen with the boys and Artemis? How will they reveal the identity of Dick/Robin to her in a way that wont reveal it to the entire team? Keep reading to find out! :)**

**Any reviews, suggestions, questions, ideas, places I can improve, etc are all greatly welcomed and appreciated! Thanks!**

**BayGirl31**


	6. Chapter 6: Test of Trust

**Hey there everybody! I know I am super late, but I am almost half done the next chapter so I may be able to update again by this weekend if all goes well!**

**Once again, thanks for all of the awesome reviews! It makes me so happy that you are enjoying my story so far. As always, if you have any comments, suggestions on my writing, ideas for the story(I have a plan made up for the story, but I can try my best to incorporate your suggestions!), etc feel free to let me know :)**

**Thanks! And I hope you enjoy! **

**BayGirl31**

**********I do not own Danny Phantom, Young Justice or their characters. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Location: Gotham Academy**

**Date: September 5th**

**Time: 1515hrs EST**

The shrill ringing of the school's bell resonated through the hallways of Gotham Academy, signalling the end of the day. As students piled into the large elegant hallways, the two wards of a certain billionaire quietly slipped into the chaos. The older of the two had his head hung in the universal sign of defeat. "I'm dead. What's left of my life is over."

"It can't be that bad, can it? I mean yes Artemis recognized you, but I don't think that she realized exactly what was going on. And don't forget, we are solving this issue tonight anyway. Just stay traught until then OK."

Danny looked at Dick, a confused expression present on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm referring to Artemis recognizing you and the possibility of her putting everything together. Why? Is that not what you were referring to?"

"Great, I wasn't even thinking about that until now. Thanks for the extra stress dude. I was actually referring to the workload here. We were only given the syllabuses for this semester and I already feel overwhelmed." Looking over at Dick and seeing his mischievous grin he quickly added, "Don't say it!" Dick chuckled at his quick response.

"Why is this little of a load such a big problem? Didn't you do this type of material in your old school?"

"Well yeah but I can't even say that my grades were in the toilet anymore because that would actually be an improvement. They more like, in the sewers. No hope of getting them back up before school ended."

By now the boys have reached the main doors of the academy and were making their way toward the gate where Alfred was already waiting for them. Once the boys had climbed in the car and were on their way, Dick looked to Danny, "So, was it because you couldn't understand the material?"

Danny shook his head. "Not really. If it was a matter of not understanding the material I could have easily had my sister tutor me. She's a bit of a genius and she wants to be a psychologist, which is bad luck for me since she likes to analyze me, my brain, and my obsession. My problem was all the ghost attacks I had to deal with. I constantly had run out of class and to be absent more than I was present, and when I was present I ah, was usually asleep."

"Well I guess it is a good thing that you don't have to worry about that now huh? And I can help you whenever you need it. I am well read and doing very well in all my subjects. And if I can't help you, I'm sure Wally wouldn't mind."

Danny didn't know who this 'Wally' was, but gave the younger teen a sincere smile before turning to face the front of the car again. "I just hope that I don't disappoint Bruce. I mean he was nice enough to take a kid he has never met before into his home and provide for him. I… I just want to try and pay him back in some way for everything he has done for me so far. I never showed my true potential back home and my parents were always worried over me. I never done anything academically as of late to make them proud of me like they were of Jazz, and now I can't even make it right and be seen as someone to be proud of in their eyes. I don't want to make that same mistake. I want to make Bruce proud so he won't regret his decision about me."

After a moment, the silence was broken when a familiar voice with an English accent cut in, voicing his thoughts. "Master Daniel, I'm sure that your parents were always proud of you, whether you thought so or not. They raised a wonderful young man and I believe that there is no way that they couldn't feel proud of you. And don't worry about Master Bruce. He can see someone's true potential better than anyone else and will push you to achieve it. Of course he will expect you show an effort to improve yourself, but no matter the outcome he will always be proud of you."

Danny and Dick exchanged reassured smiles before looking back to the man behind the wheel. "Thanks Alfred. I needed to hear that. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Master Daniel. Oh, and Master Richard, that little speech applies to you as well. Always keep what I said in mind alright?"

"Sure thing Al."

* * *

**Location: Batcave**

**Date: September 5****th**

**Time: 1524hrs EST **

Beneath the massive property that is the Wayne Mansion, Bruce Wayne, now the Batman, is sitting in front of a large monitor. Displayed on this large monitor are 4 very well-known members of the Justice League: Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and of course the man of steel himself, Superman.

"You are honestly telling us that you took in a completely unknown kid who just appeared out of _nowhere_, and in the middle of Mount Justice no less! Are you sure that this boy isn't a threat, Batman? What if he was sent here to gather information on the league? You could have just allowed a threat to just walk in and have complete access to everything!"

"I have to agree with Supes on this one Bats." The speedster quickly spit out. "We have no way of ensuring the safety of the kids! How are we supposed to trust this boy with their lives, especially while on a mission!"

"I never asked you trust _him_ Flash. I am, however, asking you all to trust _me_. When have I ever led you wrong? I realize that we are taking a chance with Phantom, but I know a hero when I see one. And this kid… With the amount of power he possesses, he could easily over-run us all if he wanted to."

"Well if what you're saying is true Batman, I would like to see this boy for myself." Green Arrow looked towards his fellow leaguers. "Anybody else want to observe? They do have a training session this afternoon with you Canary. What do you say? Will you let us crash it?"

"If that is what you wish. But I will warn you now that I stand on the same ground with regards to this boy as Batman. He's only a 15 year-old kid who was taken from everything and everyone he knew and loved, only to be thrown into the middle of our world and our mess. I believe he should at least be shown the kindness and understanding he deserves."

After receiving nods from the rest of the leaguers, the communication was terminated. Not three minutes later two ebony-haired, blue-eyed teens dressed in civvies came laughing down the stairs, only stopping when they spotted Bruce standing by the Zeta-tube waiting for them. Danny walked straight toward the Dark Knight while Dick ran off to change into his uniform. While jogging back, Dick was fiddling with his mask, ensuring it was on straight and tight. "Sometimes this thing is a real pain… Um, aren't you going to change Danny?"

"Well, unlike some people, I can get changed wherever and whenever I want. Besides, the team knows who I am anyway so I don't need to get changed yet."

"Yeah, yeah okay. Are we going or what?" Following those words, Robin stepped into the tube and disappeared is a flash of light, only to be quickly followed by Danny. "Hey wait for me!"

* * *

**Location: Mount Justice**

**Date: September 5****th**

**Time: 1538hrs EST**

_'Recognized: Robin, B01. Recognized: Phantom, B08. Recognized: Batman, 02.'_

After hearing the computer announce the arrival of the Bats and their newest member, Kid Flash sped to the tubes to greet them, frightening Danny by his sudden arrival.

"Finally! What took you guys so long? I was wondering if you would ever show up!"

Danny looked at the fast talking teen in front of him, not having understood a single word he said. "Dude, slow down. I couldn't understand anything you just said. You need subtitles or something, you know that."

"All of the mentors and Canary are here, as well as a few other members of the league! What's going on Rob? You usually know what's up."

"Sorry KF, not this time. I have my suspicions though. Come on, I don't think there's any point in us standing here by the zeta tubes all day. Since the league is here, you might wanna change Danny. Where are they anyway?"

"They're waiting in the gym."

After a quick flash of light Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom. Kid Flash whistled at the light show. "I don't know if I will ever get used to that. So cool!" Robin, Phantom and Kid Flash made their way towards the gym and upon entering were greeted by the stares of the many costumed heroes. Once he realized everybody was staring at him, Danny looked down at his costume with a confused look. "What? Do I have toothpaste on my uniform or something?"

Batman stepped out from behind Danny and placed a large hand on his shoulder. For reassurance or to make sure he didn't try to avoid the heroes by going invisible and escaping, we will never know. "Phantom, these are some of the members of the Justice League, an organization that protects the Earth from villains and consequent chaos and destruction. These leaguers are here to witness you and your power for themselves in order to determine if they should place their trust in you or not. That's Green Arrow, Flash, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Black Canary"

Kid Flash and Robin didn't like the sounds of this. He was a powerful teen, yes, but he was also kind hearted, wise, and fun to be around. Unlike many people, this boy was not a fake. He truly had a kind heart that was _literally_ obsessed with protecting people. And just by being near him, a feeling of safety and warmth surrounded you, putting your mind at ease; At peace.

When they looked over at Danny, he just shrugged it off. "That's cool. I understand why they're worried about me. I'm going to be working on potentially dangerous missions with their partners after all and I guess that they want to be sure I won't do anything that would hurt them or wind up with them getting injured. Right?"

Seeing the honesty and nobility of the white-haired teen, a few of the leaguers already changed their minds about the boy. After all, if he truly was malevolent in any way, wouldn't he be intimidated by this proposition? But Phantom never flinched.

Danny watched (and blushed) as a blond haired woman dressed in a tight black suit with a blue jacket made her way through the crowd and walked toward him. He had to admit, she was really good looking.

"Hello Phantom. I'm Black Canary, the training instructor for the team. It's nice to meet you," Canary said as she introduced herself, "and to have you joining the team." She finished with a smile as she offered him her hand. Danny smiled up at her and took the offered hand, failing to notice that the spectators have begun to back away. Canary clutched Danny's hand in a harder grip and flipped him over her, throwing him as far as she could. Danny let out a quick yelp due to the unexpected attack but quickly recovered by flipping himself over and landing in a crouch, glaring at the woman who threw him so effortlessly.

"Good recovery. Take note team, after recovering from a surprise attack, he didn't return the attack right away. You would do well to remember this as it gives you a few seconds to clear your mind and assess the situation. Good form as well Phantom. Now, come at me."

Danny looked at Canary confused. "Why? I don't want to hurt you."

"Training is mandatory. If you won't come after me, then I have no choice but to go after you."

Black Canary rushed forward throwing punches and kicks at Phantom who effectively dodged. The whole thing looked like a dance; so fluid, free, and awe inspiring. "Why won't you fight back Phantom? Don't be afraid to fight back for fear of hurting me. How can the league trust you when you refuse to show them what you can do?"

"Alright, alright! But remember, you asked for it." Phantom ducked under one of Canary's punches, dodged a left knee jab and caught the following right foot as it came flying toward his face, in his two hands. Taking advantage of this, Phantom kicked her left foot out from under her while twisting her captured right foot, resulting in her to come crashing down onto the floor on her stomach. Kneeling down across her legs and taking a hold of both her arms, he effectively took down Canary and ensured she was going to stay there until he let her up.

The league just stared in wide-eyed amazement. This kid just took down Black Canary! Danny let loose his hold on the leaguer, stood in front of her with a concerned expression and offered her his hand to help her up. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Grinning, she replied "Just my pride. That was an excellent fight Phantom. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Danny shrugged in response. "Nowhere really, I just sort of learned on the job ya'know. I've been fighting ghosts for a little over a year now, and when I started out I was the definition of a total nerd. Heh heh! I was always that kid who got constantly shoved into his locker by the school jock. Huh, come to think of it, I still am the kid constantly getting shoved into his locker."

Canary smiled at him. "You are a very impressive young man Phantom. I look forward to sparring with you again during our next training session." Turning, she faced the rest of the leaguers. "Now will you leave the poor kid alone? I think that demonstration is plenty of evidence that the team is under no threat from Phantom. Now if you don't mind, the team is going to continue with their training session and there are too many people here for them to do so."

Kid Flash rushed to Danny's side. "Dude! That was incredible! You have got to teach me how to do that. Not even Rob over here can take down Canary as fast as that. You're my new hero."

"Thanks? I think…"

"Hey Canary! Can I spar with Danny? Pleeeeease!"

"I don't know Kid. He took me down rather easily."

"Aw come on! How can I improve if I don't go up against someone better than I am? Besides, my punches and kicks are faster than yours! No offense."

"Fine. Everyone else, pair up!"

"Score!" KF looked to see Danny trying to hold in his laughter. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, it's just that you remind me of my friend Tucker, getting excited over something like that. Granted, he gets excited over technology instead of sparring. Oh and girls. He always gets excited over girls."

"Dude, who don't get excited over girls?"

* * *

**Location: Mount Justice**

**Date: September 5****th**

**Time: 1730hrs EST**

Danny flopped down on the floor of the Gym that the team was training in with Black Canary, sweat pouring down his face and eyes closed in exhaustion. His very slow breathing rate even sped up slightly. That tends to happen when you're fighting fellow team members without the use of any powers. Still, he _was_ in better shape than some people, like Kid Flash.

"You OK Kid? You haven't moved since you collapsed like 5 minutes ago."

Breathing heavily he replied. "I. Can't. Feel. My. Anything."

Danny got up and walked over to the young speedster. "Here. Let me try something." Lifting his two hands to hover over KF's body, Danny closed his eyes and focused on drawing out the power within him to wash over his new friend. Once he found the feeling he was looking for, he allowed his body to sync with it, resulting in his ghostly aura becoming brighter. The rest of the team watched in quiet fascination. What's he doing now?

After a few seconds, Danny allowed the power to flow through his body and out of his hands to cover Kid Flash in an aura of his own. As the light surrounding him began to fade away, he felt renewed. He looked at Danny only to find him more bruised and scratched up than before.

"Phantom! What happened? What did you just do to me? And what happened to you!?"

Danny propped open an eye and looked at KF. "I used my healing powers. They still aren't fully developed yet so instead of getting rid of the injuries completely, I take them on instead. It's okay though since I heal faster than a normal human. I'll heal, eventually. What about you? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, thanks to you."

Danny smiled and closed his eyes again, trying to focus on healing himself. "That's good." Once those words escaped his mouth, a bright light lit up the room as Phantom reverted back to Fenton. "Ow! Great, now _I_ hurt all over."

Artemis strolled over to the fallen teen with the rest of the team following close behind her. Once she came to a stop and placed her right hand on her hip, she looked down at the injured boy. "So how long will it take you to heal those anyway?"

Grunting, Danny sat up and crossed his legs like he was about to meditate and held out his two arms. "See for yourself." As the team looked at his arms, they saw the wounds repairing themselves right before their eyes. The team was awestruck by the sight.

"That's…Incredible."

"Incredible? Artemis it's absolutely amazing! He heals faster than me!"

"Minor injuries like these only take a few minutes to heal. Other injuries, it depends on the severity of the injury, the amount of other injuries I have at the time, how tired I am, how hungry I am, etc. It's a complicated process sometimes. Heck, I don't even know how I do half of what I do yet!"

"Well we can help you figure it out." Miss Martian suggested to him. She may not look like it, but she is curious about Danny and his abilities, some of which are similar to what her Uncle J'onn can do. "I-I mean, if you would like us to. We don't wish to intrude!"

Danny smiled at the young Martian girl. "Thanks. I appreciate it, really! It's just-"

Suddenly the voice of Batman came over the speakers. "Team, mission assignment. Meet in the briefing room. You have 5 minutes."

The members of Young Justice looked at each other with wide grins, some even throwing in a shout of 'finally!'. Meanwhile, Danny just stared at them confused. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Robin smiled at Danny, but Kid Flash answered his question. "Dude, didn't you hear the Bats?" After receiving a blank look and a couple of stunned blinks, KF decided to elaborate smiling a huge smile while he done so. "We have a mission; _Your first mission_!"

Danny smiled wildly at the young speedster. "Well what are we waiting for!" Jumping into the air, Danny allowed his transformation rings to pass over him once more. Once transformed, he hovered in the air and looked to the team. "Lets go!" With that, he took off flying in a random direction only to return seconds later rubbing the back of his neck. "So where is the briefing room again?"


End file.
